Mistakes
by Supermoi
Summary: TC get killed in an explosion, and the same evening, Skywarp, gravely upset and enraged, as well as drunk out of his processor, go see Starscream in his room, and then, things gets out of hands... Non-Con, Angst and lots of OOCness...


**Disclaimer : **Transformers © hasbro/Takara, not me!

**A/N: **Well, just a little something that popped into my mind… Short and Angsty.

**Mistakes**

It was a mistake, a stupid. Fragging. Mistake. TC was gone and it was his fault…

The battle with the Autobota had been going on like it always does, with the Decepticons having their afts handed to them by those fragging Autobots, anf they were at the stage were Prime will beat the slag outa Megatron and force him to call a retreat.

But that didn't goes exactly that way this time around…

Skywarp and Thundercracker were tangled with the Autobot twins in their infamous Jet Judo, and Starscream was firing at Optimus Prime – and probably Megatron too, knowing his tendencies – with all his might when it happens. It happened fast, too fast to realise what happened exactly, but there was a sudden scream through everyone comlinks, and a loud crash coming from the edge of the battlefield, where the Nuclear Power Central was located, and all optics turned this way. Surprise and disbelief were painted on the Autobots and Decepticon's faceplates as they realised than the crash had triggered a lethal chain reaction in the reactor's core and it was going to explode in a matter of minutes.

"RETREAT!!" Yelled Megatron and he took off, followed by his men… minus one, what caught Starscream's and Skywarp attention.

Thundercracker was missing! And he was fighting those slagging twins when that crash happened! What if… What if he was still caught in the ruins of that Nuclear Power Plant?! Frantic, Skywarp tried to run to his trinemate's – and lover – help, but Soundwave and Starscream held him back, it was suicide to go back there! The core already reached the fusion point and, as they were far enough to be safe, and an horrible, devastating explosion, an horrible mushroom-dhaped cloud rising from the epicentre and darkening the horizon for many clicks.

"THUNDERCRACKER!!! NOOOOOO!"

Skywarp almost launched himself off the cliff the Decepticon army was settled in to wait for the explosion to subside, but Skywarp fell to his knees in a heap of keening and sobbing seeker when he felt the bond that was his lover's place in his spark disappears, going dark and void.

And he sobbed, oblivious of the rest of the Decepticon army staring at him, and Megatron glaring like he was some kind of disgusting insect.

"Get him to his pedes, Starscream, and bring him back to base! It appears that I will have to call for a new Seeke…"

Starscream hefted Skywarp to his pedes and shook him, making snap out of it.

"Come on, Warp! We have to go back, now!"

Starscream managed with great efforts to drag Skywarp out of the battlefield, and once on base, the teleporter locked himself in his quarters…

**oOo**

_Later, the Nemesis, Starscream,s quarters_

Skywarp teleported in the middle of the room without warning, making Starscream jump three meters in the air with a yelp.

"Primus, Skywarp, don't do this again! You wanna kill me or what!?" he spat, but stop when he saw his wingmate,s expression, dark and sad.

The purple seeker swayed in unsteady pedes and Starscream was by his side in a click, catching him and holding him so he won't crash on the floor. He was obviously drunk out of his processor… Starscream couldn't even get mad at him. Not after what happened that day… Thundercracker loss was as hard a hit for him as it was to Skywarp, but for different reasons. The Air Commander will have to train a new second to his aerial forces, which will take time and resources from both him and Megatron. The Leader was pissed… Starscream got the business end of a fusion canon in the faceplates as a warning of this fact, earlier, when they came back from that disastrous raid.

And of course, he put the blame on Starscream and ordered him to find a new Seeker to replace TC as soon as possible, which, with Megatron, means yesterday. So, when Skywarp popped into the room, he was compiling files after files of possible candidates, growing more and more frustrated as the joor goes on and on. But at least, he had found two possibilities until now. Two greatly talented and trained Seekers, still stationed on Cybertron under the Rainmaker's authority. But still… None of them will be Thundercracker…

No other seeker could ever replace the Thunder-Making seeker… Ever.

"Skywarp, you are drunk… let me help you sit there…"

He led the purple and black jet to the berth and helped him lay down, and Skywarp held into him for dear life, forcing him to sit beside him, and then he settled his helm and starscream's lap, sobbing and keening again, now that he was alone with his Trine leader and friend.

"It hurts, Star… It hurts so much!" he said without two rows of spark-wrenching sobs. "Why does he have to go offline? Why him?! It's not fair, not fair…"

For someone as drunk as he was, he was surprisingly coherent, and didn't stammer through his words. Starscream put a comforting servo on his helm and stroke him slowly, soothingly, trying to ease his pain away. Skywarp stayed curled up and sobbing for a long time before he finally relaxed under the touch, and purred in satisfaction. He reached slowly, uncertainly, for his Trine leader's faceplates and put a servo on his cheek, looking him in the optics with needy, pleading optics. And Starscream could feel the heat radiating from the darker seeker's plating.

"Warp? What are you doing?" he asked softly, the soft, agreeable feeling of the servo stroking his plating making him fidgety, unsure of what to do. "We shouldn't…"

He was cut by Skywarp when the purple seeker straddled his waist and made him topple over on his back, splaying in the berth with Skywarp above him, heated and looking desperate, needy.

"Please, Screamer… I… I need it…"

He leaned down and captured Starscream's mouthplate in a heated kiss, the red seeker's optics shooting wide in surprise and confusion. What was Skywarp DOING!? Wasn't TC his lover?!

"Wait! Stop! I don't think you are thinking strait right now, Warp!" Starscream manage to say when he pushed the other seeker away with some difficulties as he was all over him.

"Hum…Please Starscream… Please… Don't push me away… I NEED this!"

Starscream then pushed hard and managed to make Skywarp fall of the berth and land on his aft on the floor. He shot an angry and frustrated expression at his trinemate and growled. He seems very pissed off all of a sudden and he jumped on Starscream's back, tackling him to the ground, snarling and hissing like an angry cat.

"I said I NEED this! Why won't you give it to me?! Huh? You didn't complain last time, when you were all over me on that closet, when TC was away for a mission!"

The dark seeker was in a dangerous and unstable mood, frenzied and horny and drunk and, worst of all, suffering from the loss of his lover and closest friend. Not exactly a mate, but they were planning on doing it once the war was over. Starscream knew it from one of TC's confessions. The last he ever did to him, just before that fateful raid this morning.

And Starscream felt bad for refusing him, but he couldn't just let Skywarp has his way with him! Not in those circumstances! But he was pinned down now by a stronger than usual Skywarp whom turned him over on his back and roughly kissed him again, growling and hissing all the way. There was no way he could get away, not without hurting the dark seeker, anyway… And he didn't had time to think any further when he felt Skywarp's servo on his crotch piece, fumbling to find the seams, and ripping it open out f frustration. Starscream let out a pained yelp and said, hastily, a little frightened and desperate now.

"WARP! NO! Please, stop this madness! Do you realise what you are about to do?! SKYWARP!"

"Yes, I know what I am doing… I am taking what I need and you refused me!" he replied, roughly thrusting two digits into Starscream's unprepared port, making the seeker cry out again out of pain and fear.

He was going to be raped! And by one of his trinemate, no less! Starscream moaned and arched in the painful touches, trying once again to reason his crazy, desperate trinemate. He felt every hard thrusts Skywarp was giving his port, making him keen and cry out every time, but he managed to speak with a little difficulty.

"W-Warp… Please… P-please! S-STOP! Think a-about w-what TC w-would've t-thought of you i-in this m-moment, i-if he kn-knew… W-wouldn't he b-be up-upset?..."

Skywarp did still for a moment but his processor was so scrambled by the combinations of raging feelings, lust and the high-grade than he didn't processed what Starscream said. He growled and hissed at him more, biting down on his lips and making him scream a muffled scream, writhing as the thrusts into his port resumed. He let out an anguished sob, trembling, in pain and ashamed, not for himself but for Skywarp… he was going to feel so bad when he realise what he did, and why he did so…

Starscream let out a loud, pained and desperate scream, living up to his name, when he was roughly impaled, and his legs instinctively got to wrap around Skywarp's waist as he pounded into him with a brute strength, denting and scrapping their plating, and Starscream let out more sobs, feeling his port burn like an acid was poured into it, and soon, he could feel energon drip down his legs in rivulets, warm and sticky.

He was very for from being even close to overload, feeling nothing but anguish, sadness, hurt and pain from this awful experience. And he turned his face away from the heated, snarling and animalistic expression of his trinemate, long, spark-wrenching sobs and keens escaping his vocal processor. Skywarp leaned on him and bit into his neck cables hard, and starscream writhed and yelp once more, feeling dirty and terrified of his trinemate for the first time ever. He had never seen Skywarp so… violent or brutal, not even with the Autobots…

And soon, at Starscream great relief, Skywarp overloaded and then collapsed on top of his trine Leader, spent and already in recharge. Starscream, sobbing and in shock after the horrible experience stayed unmoving and frozen under the other's bulk for a long time, not daring to move a finger in fear that it would start over again. But when it was clear that the dark seeker wasn't going to wake anytime soon, Starscream rolled them both to the side and pulled himself off the other's cable, still sheathed into his port. With some difficulty because of the pain still shooting from his port and all over his body, Sarscream moved away and got to his berth, curling into it and watching intensely until Skywarp awoken.

It was going to be a long time before he ever manages to have some trust in the dark, usually easy-going seeker again… A very long time indeed…

**oOo**

_The next day…_

Skywarp awoken with the worst Processor ache he had in ages and moaned loudly as he got to his feet, shaking his throbbing helm.

And then he froze. He wasn't on his quarters… Those were too shiny and well-cleaned to be his… And way too large… Where in the pit was he?! He couldn't even remember what he did last night; he was so fragged up… He slowly turn to see who or what he would see, and finally stopped when his optics fell on the curled up, shaking form of Starscream. He frowned. He was in Starscream's quarters? What the frag does he do here?! He didn't even remember going here… But he stopped wondering when he saw Starscream's state.

He was a mess… Scrapped and dented plating, claw marks on his chest and wings, and bite marks on his neck and lips… Like if… He froze, images of what he did coming back in force to his mind, and he keened in despair and fear, falling to his knees. At this noise, Starscream seems to curl even more and recoil from him, afraid. But he was still in recharge… He slowly, silently made his way to the berth, and gently pried Starscream's knees apart, clenching his dentals and looking away as he saw the transfluid and energon stained legs and still bared port.

He remembered all now… he got there sad, angered and drunk, and a little horny too, and wanted to just curl up with starscream to be comforted a little… but things got out of hands… HIS hands! And he… he…

"Ho Primus, what'd I do!?" He said out loud, making Starscream wake up with a start.

When he felt hands on his knees, Starscream keened and recoiled, still shocked and afraid. He looked up and jumped a little when he saw Skywarp so close to him. And he sat up strait, scrambling to the other side of the berth, optics locked on the dark seeker.

"Go away, Skywarp! Please, just leave me alone!"

The dark seeker tried to get closer, lifting a servo like if he wanted to touch Starscream to comfort him, but letting it drop when the red seeker recoiled again, hissing at him. He took a step back with a hurt, deeply ashamed expression.

"I don't know if you'll believe me, Starscream, but I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for that… that mess… Please, just… Don't let Megatron deal with me; I don't want to be deactivated… It was a horrible mistake."

He bowed his helm in shame and sorrow, showing a great deal of regret and pain from what he did. Starscream finally looked up and came to sit on the edge of the berth, wincing at the pain still lingering into his port.

"I know… We are both hurt because of what happened to TC… But this wasn't the solution, getting drunk and out of hands like this. You are lucky that I don't want to loose another well-trained and efficient trinemate, because I could have you slagged for this." He sighed and looked up at his trinemate with a tired, deeply sad expression. "I don't even blame you… I am as slagged as you are about what happened to TC… believe me, I am! But I can't forgive you for what you did neither…"

Skywarp looked ashamed and deeply hurt, but said nothing, bowing his head and his wings lowered in a defeated way. He knew he did wrong… it wouldn't have been the first time, but now, he crossed a dangerous line with Starscream, and he could never be able to regain what he lost.

"All I can offer is my apologies, Starscream… I can't undo what I've done, though, even if I wish I could. If you don't want me in your trine anymore, I'll understand…"

Starscream snorted dismissively, a reaction much more like his usual self, and let out a sarcastic 'Ha!' as he got up and stood in front of the guilty and sorrow-looking seeker with a neutral expression, arms crossed over his cockpit in a protective and commanding way.

"You won't get away that easily, Skywarp! I'm still missing one seeker in this trine, I don't want to loose two the same day!"

He put a servo on Skywarp's shoulder and squeezed, a tired little smile spreading on his faceplates.

"Besides, I never said I was going to fire you… Let's just that what happened last night was a glitch in time and never happened at all, okay? It will be way better this way for the both of us…"

Skywarp's expression brightened and he smiled back, hope in his optics.

"Alright, then, I've already erased it from my memory banks! Thanks Starscream…"

The red seeker shook his helm and said, in a softer tune.

"It's nothing… It's what friends are for, Warp…"

_-END-_


End file.
